


Sexy Results

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [15]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Double Penetration, Lapdance, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tieria's birthday. Al and Neil film a video for his present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Results

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu) and Auto (autohaptic).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/21014.html>

Considering that it was _Tieria's_ birthday, Neil seemed rather excited. Tieria eyed him curiously as he came over and sat next to him on the sofa.  
  
Neil smiled. "Happy birthday, Tieria."  
  
Tieria let Neil kiss him, then rested his head on Neil's shoulder as he leaned back to watch Al set up whatever their gift was.  
  
"You didn't get me a prostitute this year?"  
  
"Nope." Neil paused. "Well, I can't vouch for Halle... but Al and I didn't get you a prostitute anyway."  
  
Al walked over to the couch, bringing the TV remote with him. "Halle's baking you a cake. I saw him. No prostitutes."  
  
Tieria didn't even try to consider what that might mean. He was familiar enough with Halle's dietary habits to be more than a little concerned about exactly what Halle thought a cake should contain. Surely not the minced beef he'd seen Halle putting into the refrigerator that morning...  
  
"Tieria?" Al was smiling. "You've got to pay attention. The film is starting."  
  
Trying to put any disconcerting thoughts out of his head, Tieria looked over at the TV. "What film did you get me? Did you buy some kind of ridiculous por- Oh."  
  
He felt rather than heard Neil's chuckle.  
  
"You filmed yourselves."  
  
Al's amusement was obvious in the way he looked at Tieria. "You're smiling, Tieria."  
  
Tieria consciously tightened the smile into a smirk. "Be quiet, Allelujah Haptism. I'm trying to watch."  
  
Al did what he was told and sat back, snuggling against Tieria's arm.  
  
The video was shot from exactly where Tieria was sitting now. Thanks to the light filtering into the living room through the curtains, both Al and Neil were somewhat featureless but it made it seem hotter, in a way. Like it was two anonymous people in a real pornographic film.  
  
The sound was quiet, almost unintelligible, but it wasn't too hard to make out what was happening. Neil was in the centre of the shot, sitting on a wooden chair that had been stolen from the kitchen. Al was standing a little way off to the side and, while Neil was fully clothed, Al was already in the process of taking his own clothes off.  
  
If Tieria strained, he could just make out the thud of a bass line as some music started up. Al's fingers paused while undoing his shirt buttons. He waited for a moment, from the looks of it listening to the music to catch the beat, then he pushed his hands through his hair and swung his hips briefly.  
  
Tieria felt his throat go dry. No person should be allowed to be that graceful.  
  
The Allelujah in the video had paused and turned to Neil. He said something that made them both laugh, but Tieria couldn't hear what it was. Al stepped closer to Neil, undoing the final few buttons of his shirt. When he was close enough that he was almost touching Neil's knees, he pulled the shirt off with one fluid movement and tossed it to one side.  
  
Neil was watching Al but wasn't touching him at all. Tieria could just about see that Neil was smiling. And Neil was hard.  
  
Tieria wasn't far off himself.  
  
Al did it again, listening out for the music, then raising his arms and rolling his hips in time to the beat. It lasted longer this time, with Al bending at the knees and grinding down low before coming back up. His skin almost gleamed in dimness of the video, thin slivers of light dancing over the muscles at his sides. The waistband of his jeans slid dangerously low with the movement of his hips, the dark fabric hugging curves like a second skin.  
  
Tieria had never thought much of the practicality of Al's choice in clothes, but he had to admit that, in these circumstances, Al's preference for skinny jeans was certainly very aesthetically pleasing.  
  
The jeans didn't last for long though. Al straightened back up, and he said something else to make Neil laugh. Then Al's hands went to his belt buckle and his hips didn't stop moving once as he removed the belt with a clean flick of the wrist. He undid his flies next and pushed his jeans down with a movement that would have been ungainly were it not for his seemingly unnatural grace. From the looks of it, Neil was finding it difficult not to join in; he squirmed impatiently on the wooden chair.  
  
The Neil watching the video was having no such problem though. His fingers slipped under Tieria's shirt, brushing gently over Tieria's waist in time to the light thud of the baseline.  
  
Al tossed the jeans away, leaving him naked expect for a pair of skimpy black panties which, even if they weren't lacy for once, did nothing to hide how he was half hard already.  
  
Tieria licked his lips.  
  
Allelujah began Neil's lapdance.  
  
Tieria had thought that Al had been dancing well before, but Tieria realised that he must have been mistaken, because that was nothing in comparison to how Al danced now.  
  
He was absolutely beautiful. The way he moved fluidly in time with the rapid beat of the music was so enticing: his shoulders, his hips, his back, his thighs, moving close and threatening to brush against Neil but never quite touching. Lean and elegant and strong. Tieria shivered as he realized that the shallow, almost imperceptible movement of his own hips involuntarily mirrored Neil's in the video.  
  
The dance itself was utterly captivating. It was almost a work of art. But it wasn't high art, the sort to be contemplated and considered. No, it was a base, primal thing; the sort of dance that skipped straight past conscious thought entirely to burrow deep into the animal brain. Pounding bass and swinging hips. Long limbs and perfect control.  
  
Al's movements were a message, coded in an age-old language, far more eloquent than words could ever convey. It spoke of speed and strength, grace and agility, health, youth and virility. It spoke of sexual prowess and the promise of physical pleasure. Tieria had never understood so clearly before. Al was a work of art painted with nothing but skin, flesh and muscle.  
  
The only possible response to that body was desire. The way that Neil kept swallowing and licking his lips, struggling not to touch and gripping tightly onto the side of the chair, suggested that he was feeling it strongly. And the way the video shuddered every now and then suggested that the cameraman, whoever it was, was feeling it too.  
  
To Tieria it felt like the dance went on for hours. He watched on, mesmerised by the sleek roll of muscle over muscle, by the sinuous sway-snap of those wonderful hips. By that beautiful, beautiful body. But the beat of the music faded away and soon the dance was over. At the end of it Al sat in Neil's lap, panting from the exertion, his chest heaving strongly with every breath. Neil was panting too, and he leaned up to try to catch Al's lips in a kiss, but Al pulled away before he could.  
  
The brush of fingers against Tieria's arm made him let out the breath that he hadn't even realised he'd been holding in. He looked across to see Al smiling at him and Tieria was shocked by the strength of his own reaction. He licked his lips. He had never wanted Al more than right at this moment.  
  
***  
  
"Allelujah. Fuck me." Tieria's voice was was command _and_ plea, desperation that was so unlike Tieria that Allelujah nearly said yes. But that wasn't the plan, the video wasn't over yet.  
  
"You'd miss the rest of the video if he did," Neil answered for Al, his voice husky in a way that suggested he liked seeing Tieria this way as much as Al.  
  
It was difficult to follow, gift-wise, on the heels of an underage whore and a massive orgy, but even considering that, this was shaping up to be a very, very successful birthday present.  
  
Tieria's reaction to Neil was delayed a moment, like it took longer than usual to process the words, but he still whimpered once his mind caught up to what was happening. Or not happening. Al grinned, flicking pause on the remote and then leaning over to run his tongue along the outer rim of Tieria's ear. "Don't you want to see the rest?"  
  
This time Tieria's reaction wasn't delayed. His answer was an immediate " _yes_ ", spoken with unmasked desire.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask us nicely if you can?" Neil prompted, making Al grin because he had almost said it. This wasn't part of the plan, but impromptu was never bad when it involved making Tieria beg.  
  
"Show me the rest," Tieria said, as if he didn't know how to beg. Which didn't make sense, because he heard Neil and Al beg for it _plenty_ \--  
  
"I said ask, not tell." Neil did a damn good impersonation of Tieria when he tried.  
  
Tieria's tone bordered on annoyed when he answered: "I cannot fathom why I'm required to ask to see a gift when--"  
  
"The lapdance was the gift," Al said, lying easily enough. "This is extra. Now _ask_ , or--" Al bit down on Tieria's earlobe, drawing a low whimper that proved annoyance hadn't done a damn thing to kill Tieria's arousal "--we won't let you see the rest."  
  
"Would you please allow me to view the remainder?" Tieria carefully measured with each word, making his tone even. His eyes were fixed on the screen, on the half-faded-in view of his own bedroom.  
  
The earlier scene had been in the living room, exactly where they were now, filmed by Lyle. Very public. Tieria's bedroom was anything but, and they all knew it; he'd hardly ever let anyone inside it before Tieria and Neil started dating. The camera was still on a tripod upstairs, mainly because they'd barely finished filming before Tieria got home. Leave it to him to arrive home early on his birthday of all days.  
  
"Is that it?" Neil asked, voice dropping to a low purr that Al barely heard.  
  
No need to hear though, not when he could feel the way Tieria shook in response. " _Please_ ," Tieria begged, voice almost a whisper. "I would enjoy seeing more."  
  
"Since you asked," Al chirped happily, pressing play and settling back against the couch to watch Tieria.  
  
Tieria went still as the video came on again. The sound here was better--they'd reviewed the lapdance footage and thought enough to turn the mic on the camera up--and it was easy to hear the thunk of Al shoving Neil roughly against the closed door followed by a soft 'mmmm' and the smack of lips against lips as they kissed.  
  
Al shifted on the couch, sliding his arm around Tieria's shoulders and casually flicking one of Neil's nipples. Neil's little grunt was delicious and the focused look in Tieria's eyes was even better. The idea of just reaching over and giving Tieria a hand job was incredibly tempting, but... no, it was worth it not to, when he got to see the way Tieria squirmed.  
  
And Tieria did squirm. All the way through Al giving Neil a brutally quick blow job right there against the door, his throat working unconsciously as Al swallowed down Neil's come. As TV-Al adjusted the camera to focus on the bed, ordering Neil to finger himself and make it look good, Al leaned over and ran his tongue up the pale line of Tieria's throat.  
  
Tieria's eyes didn't quite slide shut, but it was a near thing. They were barely open to red-black slits when Al reached Tieria's ear and bit down. Both eyes closed then and Tieria moaned shakily.  
  
"Allelujah..." Neil-on-the-TV moaned, bent over and looking over his shoulder at Al. Fingering himself, delicious digits working in and out of his hole.  
  
"You know what to do," Al told Tieria, as the Al-on-the-TV remained silent while he slicked himself up for Neil. Tieria's eyes flicked open, his gaze on the screen. There was a moment between when he opened his eyes and when he focused on what he was seeing and Al could tell exactly when it ended by the way Tieria's mouth dropped open.  
  
We, Al thought to himself, are the best boyfriends ever.  
  
Just when Al thought it couldn't get any better, Tieria started shaking his head. Al laughed, soft and sultry, lips hovering next to Tieria's ear.  
  
"No, what?" Neil asked, the tone of his voice matching Al's laugh perfectly.  
  
Neil-on-the-TV made a choked sound, followed by the sound of fabric-on-fabric as he'd scrambled to grip _something_ when Al pushed into him with one steady stroke, and punctuated by a soft "Oh, god."  
  
"Your cock," Tieria said, voice coming out breathier than usual. In a good way. Always a good way.  
  
Neil's hand that had been holding Tieria's moved just a little, shifting into Tieria's lap to palm his erection. Unsurprisingly, Tieria's motion to stop him was quick and deliberate and Al could see the way Tieria's knuckles went white with the grip he had on Neil's wrist.  
  
"Your cock," Tieria said again, clearer this time. "Looks delicious when lubricated in that manner."  
  
That, Al thought, was far too coherent. He reached over, fingers closing around Tieria's wrist and digging in until Tieria let go of Neil's hand. Once freed, Neil's fingers resumed their previous activity, finding the contours of Tieria's cock through the dark denim.  
  
Neil-on-the-TV tried to reach between his legs to jack himself off and Al leaned over him from behind, hissing in his ear. The words weren't really audible, so Al--the real Al--whispered them to Tieria. " 'If you even think about doing _anything_ without my permission...' "  
  
He didn't get any further than that before Tieria moaned, right along with Neil-on-TV, starting to arch his hips but stopping short. Al hummed happily, thumb and forefinger closing around Tieria's chin and forcing Tieria to look away from the screen as Al kissed him.  
  
Tieria kissed back easily, moan not stopping despite Al's tongue in his mouth. Neil said, "Nice," in this soft, pleased sort of voice and Al couldn't help agreeing.  
  
As Tieria's moaning trailed off, it was replaced by the sound of TV-Al fucking Neil. The steady slap-slap-slap of skin on skin in the fast sort of rhythm Neil liked.  
  
Neil made a little sound in his throat, like a plea for inclusion and a 'that's so hot' wrapped into a package deal. Al let go of Tieria's chin and their hands switched places and Neil kissed Tieria instead.  
  
"... like this, huh?" Al-on-TV asked Neil. Neil babbled out a reply, the basic gist of which was 'yes', so Al stopped moving his hips. Neil's sound then was louder than the slaps had been, nearly a shout.  
  
The sounds of kissing from next to him stopped abruptly and Al looked over at Tieria and Neil to find Tieria's eyes riveted to the screen once more.  
  
"Tell me how much you like it," Al said, along with TV-Al. Tieria shuddered.  
  
"I..." Al's palm pressed against the base of Tieria's cock, making Tieria trail off into a moan. "Fuck."  
  
Much better. Reducing Tieria to vulgarities was sort of the objective of the gift. Part of it, anyway.  
  
Al stayed silent as Neil-on-TV detailed (in shaky words, interspersed with swallows and moans and deep breaths) exactly what he liked. And, when Al-on-TV prompted him, what he wanted.  
  
"Fuck me," Tieria said, suddenly. "Al. Please. I... I cannot even... only, fuck me."  
  
Al grinned. "Here?" They were still in the living room, after all. "On the couch?"  
  
" _Yes_ ," Tieria breathed, as Neil-on-TV shouted his pleasure again when the fucking resumed.  
  
Fuck, Al thought. He'd lose fifty credits to Neil if Tieria actually went through with it.  
  
***  
  
Al leaned close and his lips were on Tieria's ear again. "But anyone could walk in," he said.  
  
Tieria shivered and pulled away. Turned his head and grasped at Al's hair. "That's not important." He dragged Al down for a kiss.  
  
The only thing that mattered to Tieria was getting Al closer. Getting Al _inside_ him. Everything else paled in significance. But Al pulled away far too soon. He smiled, and Tieria saw his gaze flicker to Neil over Tieria's shoulder.  
  
"You're missing the video." Neil's voice was warm against the base of Tieria's neck, and Tieria felt Neil's hand press firmly over his cock, over Al's fingers. Tieria shuddered.  
  
A grin blossomed over Al's face, as if he'd just remembered a particularly funny joke. It was entrancing.  
  
"Yes," Al agreed, "we did all this for you. Are you going to be _obedient_ for us?"  
  
Al's fingers squeezed then let go and Tieria hissed. Submission was not something with which Tieria was accustomed. He was normally in control, so he normally assumed that role. But right now: Tieria leaned towards Al again, needing lips on his lips more than anything, but Al sat back out of reach and strong arms curled around Tieria's waist from behind, holding him in place.  
  
Tieria stared up at Al. He needed those lips, that body, that... The slick sounds emanating from the TV echoed through the room. Al's cock in Neil's ass. "Fuck," said TV-Neil, "fuck, hah, Allelu... Fuck." At that moment, Tieria knew that he would do anything for Al to fuck him too. Awkward submission included.  
  
Al must have noticed the resignation in Tieria's expression, because he gently pushed Tieria back ward on the sofa, further into Neil's arms. Al coaxed Tieria's head to turn towards the television, and leaned in close again, hair tickling Tieria's cheek. Neil was undoing the buttons to Tieria's shirt.  
  
Tieria felt Al smile. "Now be a good boy and watch."  
  
The only thing Tieria could do was behave. He watched with a single-minded sort of intensity, so focused on the TV--the way Al's gorgeous cock disappeared into Neil's round ass--that he almost missed it when Neil finished unbuttoning his shirt and removed it. Tieria lifted his arms as he kept his gaze on the television, on Al's muscles standing out as he pulled Neil back against him.  
  
The rhythm of it was quick, but not too quick; Tieria didn't honestly intend for his hips to mirror the movement, but he didn't stop when he realized what he was doing. Then Al's mouth closed over Tieria's exposed nipple and Tieria made a soft, appreciative sound. The appreciation, and volume of the sound, only grew when they managed to unbutton his trousers and, as Tieria's hips continued to roll with the rhythm-- no longer on the screen. They were just sitting now, Neil on Al's lap. Al's hand on Neil's cock, and both of them rocking in tiny little movements.  
  
Neil was going to come. Tieria probably knew it before TV-Neil did-- he had so many tells, and-- there, that was gorgeous. All over both of their stomachs.  
  
TV-Al must've been pacing himself, because he came a few moments later, fingers dimpling Neil's hips and eyes closed as he shouted his release. Always so noisy.  
  
Tieria's lips curled into a grin at that, and Al's hand slid under Tieria's scrotum to push down against his perineum. There was no way to stop his back arching so helplessly as he gasped and shook; it was an automatic response to stimuli.  
  
The other automatic response to stimuli--the extended kind he'd had for the past half-hour--was to literally jump into Al's lap and press him down against the couch with a kiss. The video was over, the present was delivered. There was nothing they could do to stop him.  
  
Except the part where they were both physically stronger and larger than him and even if Tieria squirmed a whole lot and ended up on the complete other end of the couch, they could still pin him down and have their way with him.  
  
Even so, Tieria didn't argue when the warm mouth closed around his cock. He moaned, happily, arching his hips just a little because there wasn't much he could really do with Neil _sitting on his chest_. Grinning down at him.  
  
"Why?" Tieria asked, intending to sound calm and collected and ending up just whining the word out and trying to grab the couch for support. Al's fellatio techniques were-- they were just amazing, perhaps even _fucking_ amazing. "I don't understand."  
  
Like it was an answer, Neil shifted around so that he was straddling Tieria's chest instead of sitting on it. (Al's tongue circled around and around Tieria's glans, in a way that made Tieria whimper--then moan, as Al deep throated him.)  
  
Neil pushed Tieria's bangs out of his eyes and pulled off Tieria's glasses, putting them in his shirt pocket. (Tieria arched as much as he could into Al's mouth as Al tried to pull back.)  
  
Then Neil slid his fingers through Tieria's hair and continued to look down at Tieria with that contented grin still playing around his lips. (Tieria moaned again, helplessly, as Al swallowed around him again and again and hummed between swallows; he thought that soon he would come and Al would have trouble breathing.)  
  
All of his movements were slow, probably timed to be nothing but fucking frustrating. (The feeling of Al panting over the wetness of his cock was maddening.)  
  
Still moving slowly, Neil leaned down and whispered to him. "Come for us."  
  
Al's mouth closed around Tieria again, sucking just the tip for a moment, then deep throating again. Tieria bit down on his lip and closed his eyes tight and tried _not_ to come. But then Neil started telling him how gorgeous he was and Al fucking hummed and he couldn't stop it.  
  
He came, but he didn't. Tieria didn't realize what was going on until Al laughed in his head. A dirty trick he'd learned from Regene, no doubt. Despite the way his senses were reeling from orgasm, Tieria opened his mouth to protest. Like it was what he'd been waiting for, Neil kissed him.  
  
 _You two..._ Tieria started to think to Al, and then gave up. He was too-- he moaned into the kiss as Al licked up the length of Tieria's oversensitive cock. Neil straddling his chest like that kept him from shaking too much, another advantage of being pinned like this.  
  
"Your turn," Al said, most likely to Neil, and Tieria opened his eyes to see that Neil was magically stripped... by Al. Right. No robot came and took away Neil's shirt and unzipped his jeans.  
  
Neil climbed off of Tieria, but still leaned over to kiss him once more as he stripped off his remaining clothes. Tieria couldn't help smiling into the kiss, at Neil's complete lack of dominance even when the situation was like this.  
  
"Happy birthday," Neil whispered huskily, his hands sliding down Tieria's sides, urging him to get up. Tieria was unsteady as he did, but Neil's grip was firm and it ended up that all he wanted Tieria to do was to sit in his lap. Which Tieria could do, easily. If Neil wanted him to sit in his lap and kiss, then...  
  
Tieria made a happy noise into the kiss as Neil's hands went down, cupping Tieria's ass gently and urging his hips up and forward until his cock was grinding against Neil's stomach. "Good boy," Neil said, and after a few more moments of looking at Tieria, laughed. Tieria reached up to touch his own face and found that it was _hot_ , which meant he was _blushing_. At that realization the hotness only intensified.  
  
Neil shook his head, grinning, and Tieria wondered exactly how much he and Al had planned this. Al-- Tieria looked over his shoulder, to see Al kneeling between Neil's legs. Doing something--  
  
 _Right_ , Tieria thought, as Al's slick fingers pressed inside him. Two, because Tieria was in practice, quickly progressing to three, which made Tieria hiss softly. He wasn't _that_ in practice, but Al was kind with his fingers, working them in and out in a steadily increasing rhythm. Tieria panted, wrapping his arms around Neil's neck and letting his head rest atop his own arm.  
  
 _Want it?_ Al asked, his mental tone full of warm affection. Tieria's heart beat a little faster and he nodded, then licked his lips and said--  
  
"Oh," moving his face closer to Neil's neck and hiding it there. Al's pace was brutal, and he'd added a fourth finger, which was more than Tieria really needed for Neil so he must be planning to--  
  
Pull his fingers out all at once (Tieria moaned loudly at the loss) and press Neil's cock against Tieria's entrance. Neil lowered Tieria a little, and Tieria leaned the last bit inward to bury his face against Neil's neck. It wasn't that it hurt, or he disliked it. It was that when he bit a certain place on Neil's neck, Neil always got incredibly hard. He obliged, as usual, and so Tieria put his head back and let his eyes slide closed as he sunk down onto Neil's fantastically hard cock.  
  
***  
  
 _God, yes,_ Al thought to himself. The sight of Neil's cock, darkened with blood, between the pale cheeks of Tieria's ass... beautiful. Absolutely. And the sight of Tieria's back arching as Neil's hand came up to rest at Tieria's natural waistline-- yes. Nothing in Al's mind but yes, please.  
  
And then Neil looked at him and he remembered that he was supposed to be getting undressed, not kneeling here and rubbing himself through his clothes.  
  
Giving a resigned sigh, Al stood and stripped off his clothes. He was barely wearing any, what with the video being filmed less than an hour ago, so it wasn't difficult. Gave him plenty more time to sit on his heels and watch Tieria ride Neil. And Neil's strong fingers dig into Tieria's skin as both of them struggled (and mostly succeeded) to kiss while they screwed.  
  
 _You're both gorgeous_ , Al thought at Tieria, and then, for Neil, "You guys are fucking _edible_."  
  
Neil hummed his agreement, then pulled away and told Al, "You're fucking biased, but I love it."  
  
Al took that as his cue.  
  
***  
  
Tieria wasn't surprised at all when he felt Al press up behind him, his chest warm against Tieria's back, but he still moaned when Al's hands ran up his sides. Neil was hot inside him and the fact that Tieria knew where this was going just made it all the better.  
  
Al climbed up onto the couch and Tieria was more than obliging as Al manhandled both him and Neil into a more convenient position. Neil sat back against the arm of the sofa, and Tieria placed his hands on the armrest, either side of Neil's chest. Al's hands found their way to Tieria's sides again, forcing Tieria to rise upwards. Tieria's arms shook as he leant forward, Neil's cock almost sliding all the way out of him, but not quite.  
  
Neil pressed a kiss to Tieria's breastbone. Tieria smiled.  
  
Then Al pushed his way inside and Tieria's smile was lost as his mouth fell open in a silent cry.  
  
It was overwhelming. It was almost too much. But it felt so _good_.  
  
Tieria took the weight off his arms and lowered himself back down; back onto Neil and Al, both pressing their way inside. Tieria hissed. It burned, and they were both so hard, and Tieria never ever wanted it to stop. Al's arms slid around Tieria's waist, holding him steady while Neil leaned in for a kiss.  
  
It was difficult for Tieria to kiss back because he was busy trying to breathe and get more and he felt _so full_ he could hardly think of anything else. Al's hips started rocking, just a little, and _hnnn_ Tieria trembled between the two of them.  
  
 _This_ , he realised, is what he'd been wanting for the past half hour. To be full, completely and utterly. To be fucked so hard that nothing else mattered except for Al's wonderful cock and Neil's, _oh oh oh_ which was twitching. When Tieria pulled back and looked down at Neil's face he could see that Neil didn't have long left.  
  
Tieria didn't have long left either, when it came to it. Al's arms tightened around Tieria's waist and his thrusts deepened ever so slightly, and the burning increased and the pleasure intensified so much that Tieria's hands scrabbled to find purchase on something, on _anything_.  
  
***  
  
Watching Tieria be so damned frantic was a turn-on the way nothing else was. Tieria was calm and collected, Tieria was the one in control, but right now Tieria was _theirs_. Al leaned down enough to bite the joint of neck and shoulder, the tendons that stood out there.  
  
Tieria tightened around him and moaned, and Al couldn't help a soft, helpless sound. His cock throbbed but he focused, pushed himself away from the edge of orgasm at the same time that he pushed his own arousal into Tieria's mind. He _made_ Tieria feel what he was feeling, and that was the last: Tieria came.  
  
Al didn't let him ejaculate, and Tieria just rolled his hips and spasmed around their cocks and for a moment Al caught sight of Neil under Tieria. He was grinning breathlessly when he looked Al in the eye, but then Tieria spasmed again and Neil's eyes rolled back in his head. The feel of Neil's orgasm, his cock pressed tight against Al's, was just the icing on the cake.  
  
Wordlessly, Al and Neil both pulled out. Al wrapped his arms around Tieria's shaking body and sat back on the couch, pulling Tieria back against him. Tieria was at least conscious enough that he tried to get up and turn around, but Al shook his head. _No, like this. Trust me._  
  
Tieria didn't answer, but his shoulders sagged and he didn't struggle when Al reached around to adjust his cock and push inside. He did whimper, which made Al moan softly against the back of Tieria's neck.  
  
In the background, the music from the beginning of the video started. Tieria's head snapped up, and Al looked across to see Neil grinning.  
  
"Watch," Al murmured, and brushed Tieria's hair aside so he could kiss Tieria's shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Tieria couldn't disobey, but he couldn't quite focus on the video either. His hands clutched at the sofa cushions. He could hardly even breathe. Al's cock was still hard inside of him and _Fuck_ Tieria had come twice already, which made anything that wasn't just _feeling_ extremely difficult.  
  
Al's breath was warm and wet against the base of Tieria's neck; Tieria leaned towards it instinctively, seeking Al's lips, even though the angle prevented him from reaching them when Al leaned back.  
  
"Watch." Al said again, and he said it in Tieria's head too. _Watch._  
  
Tieria looked back up at the TV screen. If he concentrated hard enough he could see it. Could see the video again, and Al on screen was just undoing the buttons of his shirt and listening out for the beat and-- Tieria bit his lip, because Al, the real Al, was rolling his hips just a little, pushing up into Tieria with short sharp thrusts. It wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough, so Tieria ground his hips down into Al's lap and rocked hard, but Tieria still found himself wanting _more_.  
  
He tried to focus on the video again, but Neil's hand was running up and down Tieria's thigh in a way that was frustratingly tantalising. Tieria moaned and arched his back, and he could feel Al inside him, and if only Al would give him what he wanted.  
  
The Al on screen had taken off his shirt and was swinging his hips in time to the beat.  
  
"Al..." It was a struggle for Tieria to pant out the name, let alone the rest of the command he wanted to give.  
  
"Yes?" Replied Al, in that faux-innocent tone, his hips still rolling gently and _nothing more_.  
  
Al on screen was stepping out of his jeans and _no person should be allowed to be that graceful._  
  
Tieria shivered and clutched at the arm around his waist. He arched again, futilely, and moaned in frustration.  
  
Lips pressed warmly against the shell of Tieria's ear. "What do you want, Tieria?"  
  
Tieria swallowed and licked his lips. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a rush of air and a whimper. "Fuck..."  
  
Neil's fingers found their way up to Tieria's nipples and Tieria arched into the touch. Lips pressed against the side of Tieria's jaw and Tieria squirmed.  
  
Al's voice was infuriatingly cheerful. "What was that?"  
  
"... FFF, hah..."  
  
The Al on screen tossed his jeans to one side. Then he began to dance. Wonderfully. Exquisitely. Shining hips and rolling muscles. Raw power and perfect control. Tieria wouldn't have been able to look away if he'd tried.  
  
"Ha... Harder."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Al... fuck me ha... I want you to..." Tieria bit his lip. "Fuck... Al... _hnnn_... I..."  
  
The arms around Tieria's waist tightened. "Yes?"  
  
"... _please_..."  
  
That did it. One moment Tieria was on Al's lap, watching the video and squirming because it wasn't enough, and the next moment Tieria was on the floor, pressed up against the coffee table, with the carpet scraping against his knees and Al thrusting into him like his life depended on it.  
  
Tieria screamed, or at least, he tried to scream, but his breath caught in his throat and he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. From this position he could see the TV easily. Al was still dancing, with sleek skin, graceful movements and hips promising pleasure. Only this time around, Al was making good on those promises, with his cock thick and hard and pushing deep into Tieria with such perfect precision that Tieria's hands were trembling from the repeated stimulation.  
  
Or perhaps that was the multiple orgasms and denied fulfillment.  
  
Al's chest pressed against Tieria's back, and Tieria's chest pressed uncomfortably against the edge of the coffee table. Taking a breath deep enough to moan was a trial, but one he accomplished, as Neil leaned over the table to kiss him.  
  
Tieria made another noise into the kiss. Perhaps a moan, probably a scream. It was a loud noise, either way. Neil laughed breathlessly and his hand crept down to curl around Tieria's erection.  
  
Tieria would have buckled if the coffee table wasn't beneath him. It was almost too much. Al's rhythm didn't let up once, one hand on Tieria's hip and the other running up Tieria's spine. Tieria shuddered.  
  
And the video was still playing. Tieria's fringe had fallen over his eyes, but he could still make out the screen from behind the strands of his hair.  
  
Al's lapdance was nothing short of perfection; beautiful movements from a beautiful body. It still sparked the same desire in Tieria that it had done earlier, only now Tieria was able to experience everything in the flesh.  
  
Al on TV danced with a grace that shouldn't be human, and Tieria could feel that grace well with the way Al's hips rocked, with the way Al wrapped his arms around Tieria's chest and leaned back, forcing Tieria to rise from the table, arching strongly as Al's thrusts changed their angle.  
  
Al on TV had sleek muscles that rolled over each other with every movement, and now Tieria could feel them bunched tightly next to his own skin. Tieria's hands scrabbled for purchase and scuttled over powerful thighs, slick with sweat. Tieria's head lolled back onto strong, broad shoulders as he arched and arched, trying to get Al deeper and make Neil stroke him faster.  
  
Al on TV was strong and young and virile, and Al in the flesh was _perfect_. Tieria couldn't see much of Al from the position they were in, but _oh_ Tieria could feel him, could _smell_ him, and everything just made him want more. He needed Al in a way that went past pure desire and slid into the territory of something deeper, more instinctive. He needed--  
  
Tieria tried to catch his breath but he couldn't. He tried to stay focused on the TV, but that was impossible. He shook with pleasure every time Al thrust up into him, deep and hard and thick, and the fingers around his cock squeezed tighter. Tieria arched his back again. He only distantly felt lips on his lips as Neil kissed him. The world was turning white at the edges.  
  
A hand ran down his cheek, but Tieria couldn't tell if it was Neil's or Al's, and someone was breathing heavily, but Tieria had no idea if it was himself or someone else. Then the lips left Tieria's lips and Neil's hair brushed Tieria's face as Neil leaned over the kiss Al.  
  
Al's cock jerked noticeably and Al moaned. His arms squeezed Tieria harder, raising Tieria from his lap and fucking up into him with abandon. Tieria stared dazedly at the screen. Al moaned again, long and brokenly, and Tieria knew that Al was going to come soon. The Al on screen had finished his dance and was sitting in Neil's lap, panting and glistening with sweat, and the same Al was going to come inside Tieria, and Tieria wanted nothing more than for that to happen, for Al's warm semen to--  
  
Neil squeezed Tieria's cock again, his fingers running over the head, and Tieria nearly curled in on himself with the sharp pleasure of it. Tieria panted. Al was going to come inside him and he could almost--  
  
Al's hips stuttered then thrust harder and Tieria felt Al press a desperate kiss to the back of his neck. Tieria couldn't help but moan at the feel of it, at the feel of Al coming and Neil's hand, and Tieria bit his lip and his whole body went taut as he came too, properly this time, his semen spattering white over Neil's fingers.

***  
  
Tieria only vaguely noticed that he was being pulled back onto the couch and down into the embrace of two pairs of warm arms.  
  
"Good birthday present?" Neil murmured into his hair, but Tieria hardly heard him; he was too busy trying to get his thoughts in order. What had just happened was-- it was something of a revelation but--  
  
Neil laughed happily, and Al did too.  
  
Tieria closed his eyes. Not for the first time, he found himself cursing the fact that his body was not built to reproduce with males.  
  
"Tieria?"  
  
Tieria opened his eyes to see Neil looking at him with a concerned expression. Tieria shook his head and smiled at him, then turned round to smile at Al.  
  
"Thank you, both of you, for my birthday present."  
  
Al chuckled. "You're welcome."  
  
It was just when Al leaned down to kiss Tieria, and Neil leaned down to do the same, their limbs tangling with each other on the cushions, that Tieria felt a draught of air blow in from the kitchen.  
  
He looked up to see Halle lounging in the doorway. "Oi, Princess. Are you going eat some of this fucking birthday cake or what?"


End file.
